The Extraordinary Void
by teabean
Summary: Rory comes home to find her apartment ransacked and her fiance missing. The police think he’s just got cold feet, but Rory is worried it might be something more sinister... Trogan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN:** Rory comes home from work one day to find her apartment ransacked and her fiance nowhere to be found. The police think he's just got cold feet, Rory is worried it might be something more sinister. But when she turns to a company specialising in rescuing kidnap victims, she might be opening a whole new can of worms, the kind best left untouched…

Chapter 1 

In the movies, it always starts on an ordinary day, but reality is far from fiction. Why does it always have to start on an ordinary day? There is no such thing as an ordinary day, at least not for Rory Gilmore. For her, a regular day can consist of anything from sleeping all day to jetting in from the South Pacific in time to cover the latest fashion show following it all up with a gala charity dinner and a romantic moonlight walk with her fiance. She lived the extraordinary life that could only befit a person of her social standing.

A secure job at Shine, the monthly must-read magazine for anyone who was anyone. The position was respectable, though not exactly Pulitzer prize-worthy stuff, but it wasn't as glamorous as most people thought. What she lacked career wise, she made up for in her relationship. She mightn't be the star of the world journalistic world, but she was certainly going to be the luckiest wife in America. She was engaged to one of the most eligible bachelors of their time, Mr Logan Huntzberger.

After paying the cab driver, plus a healthy tip of course, she entered the apartment building she had lived in for just two months. Technically it was Logan's apartment, but it had been getting too crazy for them to live in two different parts of the same city, but spending every spare minute with each other. They had decided on his apartment because quite simply, it was better. It was bigger, had better views and was closer to her work.

The elevator doors opened with a pleasant 'bing' and she stepped out onto her floor, the plush carpet, the colour of red wine, absorbed her stilettoed footfalls. Unlocking the door to the apartment, she hummed a random tune, making absent mental notes. They needed a new pot plant, their current one languished, half-dead in its pot, COD was over-watering. The rest of her thoughts flew out of her head when she saw the inside of the apartment.

"Oh… my… God," she whispered, she pressed her hand lightly against her throat.

The entirely place had been ransacked. The sofas and cushions were shredded. Books, magazines and papers strewn everywhere. Broken glass and ceramic shards scattered, crunching underfoot. The place was unrecognisable.

--

"Logan's not answering his phone, his secretary doesn't know where he is, no one knows."

It was less than four hours since she had walked into the apartment and the frantic calls to police and building security had changed the interior dramatically once more. The place was now crawling with detectives and crime scene techs, so far they hadn't been able to answer her questions, instead peppering her with a hundred more.

As soon as she got a chance, she had called Logan or at least tried to. His mobile phone was switched off, she left a dozen messages on his voice mail begging him to call her immediately. No one seemed to be able to get a hold of him anyway. His secretary informed Rory that neither she nor anyone else in the office had seen him all afternoon.

"Maybe he's battery's flat?" Harry Johnston, Rory's boss suggested.

Harry Johnston was not just Rory's boss, he had become a fatherly figure to her. Not only that, he was Logan's second cousin and one of the few members of Logan's family who fully supported Rory and Logan's relationship. Rory had called him, hoping that he might know where Logan was.

"He recharges it every night," Rory replied quietly, it was the first thing Logan did as soon as he came home.

"What are the police saying?" her boss asked.

"It hasn't been twenty four hours yet, so they don't consider him missing yet," she frowned, remembering the conversation she had had with the policewoman, "But I get the feeling they won't be too concerned with it anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"They seem to think that Logan might have just left, cold feet or something," she shook her head slightly in disbelief, "Harry, I don't know what to do."

"Look, why don't you try to get some rest, I'll make some phone calls, see what I can rustle up."

"Thank you," Rory gave him a small smile even though he couldn't see her, "I really appreciate everything you're doing."

"I'm just doing what any friend should do," Harry shrugged off the thanks.

--

The phone ringing woke her from her fitful sleep, it took her a moment to register that source of the ringing.

"Logan?" she exclaimed, hopeful and worried at the same time.

"No, it's me, Harry," came her boss's voice, and she was flooded with disappointment.

"Oh, hey," she replied, dejectedly.

"I made a few calls," he told her, "And like you said, the police aren't all that worried yet, but if you want, I know some people who might be able to help you."

"What sort of people?" she asked suspiciously, his vague reply worried her.

"I don't want to alarm you, but it's a company that specialises in finding people who have been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" she echoed hollowly.

"Yeah, look, I don't think Logan's kidnapped or anything, it's just that they are very good at finding people, that's all."

"Oh."

"Look, the company director and I go way back, he owes me a couple of favours and if you want me to, I can get him to send someone over to talk to you, okay?"

"I guess it can't hurt," Rory murmured, still taken aback by the thought Logan might have been kidnapped.

"Okay, well, they'll probably send someone as soon as possible."

"Alright."

--

AN: As always, please review. Another new story, hopefully you'll like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

FairyGirl07: Yup, I'm back and it's good to be here again! And as I've said before, too, I don't particularly like Logan either. (Here's a hint: our preferred blonde, Rory-love-interest is making an appearance in this chapter!)

Thshali: How can I forget you! Thank you for your lovely review. I'll check out that site you mentioned.

Rish: Thanks for reading and reviewing. And look quick updating for a change.

Uscrocks: Haven't decided exactly what the ending will be, I guess you'll have to read and find out. I'm updating soon, too. Thanks.

Blazergrl17: Thanks. Hope it continues to be interesting.

LoVe23: Well, I do aim to intrigue! And scroll down, I've provided you with more to read. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Ktam36: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter.

Finnlover: Well I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long to find out what happens next! Thanks.

Fallen Heart: Yeah, I think this stories a bit different to some of FF. I think there'll be more action, not just drama. We'll see where it goes. Thanks for reading.

Ess3sandra: Can't say what's happened to Logan yet! You know how it is with us writers, give a tidbit and drag it out. Hopefully I'll continue to update quickly so I won't leave you hanging too much.

Cosmopolitan: Thanks for reading and reviewing. New chapter, please enjoy.

Sunnel: Why, thank you, darling!

Andrea Kamille: Why, I think I might just update. Love the review!

Mrmp: I'm glad you like it so far, so it stays interesting. Thanks.

Justine260: Thank you. See, I'm updating, soon too!.

Sweet-little-devil-one: Well I sincerely appreciate your lovely review!

Chapter 2 

Every time the phone rang, every time there was a knock on the door, her heart would skip a beat. Was it Logan? Was he calling to tell he was fine, held up somewhere in a meeting, his phone switched off? Maybe he had been mugged, his phone, wallet, keys, everything stolen, and it had taken him all day to limp back to the apartment. But it was never Logan. Instead, his secretary called twice, asking if she had heard anything from him. The police kept coming over, always with something else to check out, standard operating procedure.

She needed to speak to a friend, someone who was more concerned with how she was doing than the documents Logan needed to sign or if any suspicious persons had been loitering in the lobby. She had picked up the phone countless times to call her mother, but each time she started dialling, she would remember the last time she and her mother had spoken and the thought of reliving that nightmare was enough to make her hang up.

Once more there was a knock on the door and once more her heart skipped a beat. Oh please, God. But Logan was not standing on the other side of the threshold, in what should have been his place stood a large, bear-like man with shaggy brown hair and a rumpled suit, his usual attire.

"Harry?" Rory asked, looking surprised at her boss, when he said soon, she wasn't expecting just a few hours after his call.

"Hey, I thought I should come with the people I was telling you about," he motioned to two other men behind him, "Just in case…"

"Thanks," she replied softly, allowing the three men into the apartment.

A tall black man followed Harry inside and behind him was another man who for just a second, Rory thought was Logan.

"Rory, this is Adrian Clarkson," Harry said, nodding towards the first man.

He wore a well-cut suit that sat comfortably on his tall frame, his height and gait gave Rory the immediate impression he was an ex-basketballer.

"Hello," Adrian tilted his head slightly as he greeted her formally, his voice a low, steady rumble.

He offered her his hand to shake and she accepted, instantly she felt a surge of energy and strength from his grip.

"I've heard a lot about you, Miss Gilmore," Adrian continued, "And I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. We will do everything to find you're fiance."

"Thank you," Rory replied, as a feeling of confidence gathered in her heart.

"Harry is a great friend and any friend of his requires the very best effort," Adrian went on, "I want you to meet the very best effort."

He motioned slightly to the third man who had been standing slightly off to one side, staring out the window for the past five minutes.

"Miss Gilmore, this is our best agent and he will do everything he can to help you," Adrian gave her a slight smile and his voice filled with pride, clearly this agent had to be his protege or something.

Rory glanced at the third man, the first time she had looked at him since he had walked in. Her initial reaction, thinking he looked like Logan, was wrong. Despite have blonde hair like her fiance, he shared nothing else with Logan. He stood, slightly hunched, his face schooled into a blank mask and his blue eyes studied her coolly. He wore a well-worn leather jacket and dark jeans, nothing of the clean-cut attire his boss wore. Hands stuffed in his pockets, his hair and unruly mess, slight stubble grazed his cheeks.

"Agent Tristan Du Gray," Adrian finished.

Rory blinked, the name was familiar, but she wasn't sure why.

"We've met," Tristan informed his boss, his tone so neutral and indifferent, it almost stung Rory.

"You have?" Adrian glanced at him surprised, by his response and by his tone.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall…" Rory shook her head slightly with an apologetic smile.

"Chilton, Mary, PJ Harvey, Romeo and Juliet," Tristan reeled off, if he was hurt by her forgetfulness, he didn't show it.

"Of course," Rory smiled at the memory.

"Well, this is excellent," Adrian smiled widely, the brightness of his teeth contrasted with the dark chocolate brown of his skin, "We'll let you get to it then, Du Gray. Harry, how about that drink?"

Adrian didn't wait for a response from anyone, sweeping out of the apartment, Rory's boss hurrying after him. When they were alone, Rory turned back to Tristan to find he had returned to staring out of the window.

"I'm sorry about not remembering you," Rory apologised, "It's been a while."

"Nice view," Tristan replied coolly, ignoring her apology, "What's a place like this cost these days? Seven, eight hundred a week?"

Rory stared at him, a little in shock.

"I didn't know tabloid journalism, if you can call it that, paid so well," Tristan continued, with his back still to her, "What happened to overseas correspondent? Not glamorous enough for you?"

"I thought you were here to help me, not criticise my choices in life," Rory replied, finally finding her voice.

"Oh that's right, missing fiance," he finally turned around, looking at her with a cold smile, "Logan Huntzberger?"

"Yea – "

"You sure know how to pick 'em," he cut her off, "But I guess millionaire publishing magnate is a step up from a bagging groceries in Small Town, America."

"Enjoy the view," Rory spat, "It's the only way you can enjoy it, what with a salary of a glorified police officer."

His lips twisted into a smirk.

"Rory, Rory, Rory, I see all the luncheons the DAR ladies haven't dulled your wits, but like you said, you're the one needing help, careful who you burn," he made to leave then and all her hope died with him.

"Wait," she called as he reached for the door.

"What?" he frowned, irritated at the hold up.

"You're just going to leave? Just like that? What about what Adrian said?" she clung desperately on to any glimmer of hope.

"Yeah, I am," he replied, "You got problem with it?"

"I…" she stopped herself as she realised what she was going to say, "I don't want to be alone… Please, Tristan, I'm scared."

He paused, hearing her say his name, for a second he almost gave in.

"This is New York," he reminded her, "You're never really alone."

And with that, he was gone, leaving her alone with the aftermath of the day.

--

AN: So, Tristan has made his appearance… what do you think? I know he seems a little callous, but I have my reasons (when do I not? Ha!), hope you'll stick around to find them out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN:** Thank you to:

Rish

LoVe23

Rockrose

FairyGirl07

Mrmp: at the moment, this could swing either way, maybe a Rogan, maybe a Trory

I die without you

Karahbella

Sparxx27

Cali

Sweet-little-devil-one

:D

TuggyAngel08

PDLD-LIT-TRORY-ELIXIR-OF-LIFE

Cosmopolitan

Crissy

Bethany Inc: I want to apologise for my atrocious behaviour in the pm/review response I sent you. I was totally out of line. I hope you will forgive me. All I can say is that much in the way of drama summaries set of a red alert for you, I see Atlantic and me in the same sentence and I'm overcome with the desire to hyperventilate and do the chicken dance at the same time. Nothing against the Atlantic, it's just I'm a little protective of where I live (Australia), we may not have many people, so sometimes we have to (figuratively) shout to be heard and occasionally I deafen bystanders. Sorry again

Ladybug Jess: I did not know that tidbit about the G-G of Canada, very interesting. Thanks

Holy Cross Baby

_This chapter is dedication (OMG! (Home Alone impression) , there's a dedication!)… for **Bethany Inc**. To make up for the impromptu and some-what uncalled for geography lesson…_

Chapter 3 

She drummed her fingers lightly against the cool granite bench top, unconsciously pressing the phone closer to her ear. With each ring, her nervousness grew and the drumming increased. Finally the ringing stopped to be replaced by a recorded message.

"You've reached the Gilmore-Danes House of Pleasure and Pain," a woman's voice rang out, "Your pain is our pleasure, but right now – "

"Lorelai, what on earth are you doing!" a male voice interrupted, "What if you're mother hears this?"

"Oh please, since when does Emily Gilmore call me?" the first voice replied flippantly.

"You mean like the way she hasn't called you for the last thirty years," the second voice returned sarcastically.

"Whatever cowboy."

"I'm _cowboy_ now, am I?" the tone of his voice changed to mild amusement and perhaps something else she really didn't want to know.

"Flannel shirt, jeans and boots, and not to mention certain boudoir behaviours," the first voice was definitely flirty now and she cringed hearing it.

"Those behaviours don't have to stay in the bedroom, you know."

"Well then what are you waiting for, cowboy?"

The voices paused, and the sound of material rustling filled the line.

"Wait," the male voice said, the rustling stopped, "Why are you still holding the phone?"

"Mmm, no reason," the tone was coy.

"Are you still recording this!"

There was a shriek of laughter and then the message ended abruptly and in the split second before the beep, she almost hung up.

"Mom, hi, it's me, Rory," she began, nervously and hating how nervous she sounded, "I really need to talk to you. I… – Logan's missing and I don't know what to do. And… please call me…"

As soon as she hung up, she wished she hadn't left a message. Burying her head in her hands, she sighed heavily. The relationship between Rory and her mother had become increasingly strained over the past few years and for months she had been telling herself to try and mend that bridge. This was certainly not the way she wanted it to be, but the Huntzbergers didn't seem all that concerned despite the fact that Logan was the sole heir to their million-dollar empire and they seemed even less concerned about her welfare.

She didn't want to call her friends in New York, because as much as she loved them, they really weren't her kind of people and anyway most would probably leak it to the press. Harry insisted on using every one of his contacts to keep a lid on Logan's disappearance, but even he admitted that it would only be a matter of time before the press hounds are camped outside the apartment building.

"Where are you, Logan?" she whispered into the empty apartment.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and she rushed to answer it. But as quickly as her hopes were lifted, she was filled with disappointment, as it was not her fiance on the doorstep, but rather another blonde man she was quickly beginning to despise again.

"You came back?" she asked, not bothering to hide her disbelief at the sight of Tristan.

"I have a job to do," he waited until she moved out of the doorway before sidling into the apartment.

Automatically, he assessed the interior of the apartment. When he had been inside previously, the place had still been in a state of partial disarray, but now the place was almost pristine. Any trace of broken glass or ceramics had been collected by the police along with a few select pieces of furniture, leaving behind an awkward emptiness. Rory had managed to get rid of most of the fingerprinting powder residues that had been dusted over every conceivable surface. The cleaning had kept her calm, allowing her to pass time without breaking down with worry each time she thought of Logan being missing.

"Well, after last night I had serious doubts that you cared enough," Rory continued.

"I get paid to look for people, it's what I do," he shrugged slightly.

"So you're in it for the money?" she scoffed, recalling their brief conversation the night before.

"Just doing my bit for world peace," his lips twisted into a cool smirk.

"Maybe I should tell Harry that this is a bad idea," Rory sighed, more to herself although she did want Tristan to hear her dig at him.

But Tristan had turned his back on her again, stalking across the room, he took up his post by the window, staring at the New Yorkers below, who were going about their usual business. It unnerved Rory a little the way he seemed completely disinterested in finding Logan. He was supposed to be the star of the company he worked for. Each second that ticked by, she felt like she was loosing her grip on her life. Oh God, please let Logan be alright.

"You're not going to ask for a list of people who might have a problem with Logan?" she prodded Tristan after a seemingly endless silence, it had been one of the first things the police detectives had asked.

"He's a Huntzberger," Tristan shrugged again, "It would probably be quicker to write a list of people who actually like him."

"Do you have something against my fiance?" Rory frowned, not appreciating Tristan's hostility.

"Nothing," his voice was neutral, not giving anything away.

Then again he seemed to only have three emotions, neutral, sarcastic or indifferent and of the three, Rory preferred neutral. At least then, she could pretend that Tristan did really want to find Logan, he just had trouble expressing himself.

"Nothing?" the doubt apparent in her tone.

Tristan didn't respond, instead taking a sudden interest in following a business man zigzag across the street as if he couldn't decide which side of the road he needed to walk on.

"I will however ask for a list of people who have access to his apartment?" he asked finally, ignoring her earlier question.

"That's easy, just Logan and myself."

"That's all?" he turned to face her, eyebrow cocked, beyond surprised, "No spare key?"

"No," she shook her head slightly.

Tristan frowned slightly and Rory wanted to drag whatever he was thinking out of him. She needed to feel like she was doing something, anything, to help find Logan. He sensed this need, but put it aside. This was his case and he decided what he revealed to whom. He had read the initial police report, the only entry into the apartment, the front door, had not been forced and the double glazed windows were floor-to-ceiling and sealed.

Either the intruders had somehow gotten their hands on a key. Logan's kidnappers, might have tossed the place after taking him, but that was if Logan had been kidnapped. Or maybe Logan had done this himself, making it look like a break-in and then disappearing. A third option was the most sinister, maybe Rory herself had orchestrated the whole thing, having her fiance kidnapped and ransacking their apartment to throw the police off track. Despite how outrageous the last option sounded, in Tristan's line of work, he had seen plenty more crazier things.

"What are you thinking?" Rory asked finally, Tristan's silence had become unbearable.

"Statistics show the most of these cases end up being the guy ran off the another woman and he just forgot to tell anyone," he informed her without the slightest hint of sympathy for her.

"Logan is not like that," she shook her head adamantly, "You on the other hand…"

She trailed away, letting the insinuation hang.

"And what do you know about me?" he smirked, not in the least bit offended, "I'm just a glorified police officer."

She was beginning to hate his memory, didn't he forget anything?

Inwardly he smiled, seeing her face contort into a grimace. Too many times, people had complained that his memory was inhuman and annoying, no one should be able to remember things the way he did, but it wasn't his fault he had a photographic memory. Most of the time, it was an invaluable characteristic, it had helped him ace every test and exam without so much as a few minutes of study. However there were times he wished he could just forget. His talent and burden.

"Look, I know the two of us have our differences," Rory changed the subject, "And despite your denial, you do have something against my fiance, but that's not going to change the fact he is missing and I want to find him. You say that it's your job to find people, well find him."

"Firstly, I have nothing against your fiance," Tristan countered, "And secondly, I never said I wouldn't find him."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Rory demanded.

He wanted to say so many things to her. This was his job, no it was more than that and dammit, he was good, brilliant even, at it. He could feel anger and annoyance build up inside of him, but he reined in his temper. Throwing a tantrum wasn't going to help the situation.

"There are going to have to be some ground rules," Tristan said finally, "Firstly, no answering the door unless you're sure of who is on the other side."

"Do – " Rory began, but Tristan ploughed on as if she had never spoken.

"Secondly, when you answer the phone, don't say your name, just say 'hello'. Thirdly, if you're unsure about anything or anyone, don't answer the door or the phone. Understood?"

"Yes," Rory replied, tight-lipped, barely resisting the urge to add a mocking 'Dad'.

"Finally, if you have any suspicions about your safety, call this number," he handed a business card from his jacket pocket.

Printed on one side of the heavy, white paper were several digits and apart from that, the card was completely blank.

"What is it for?" she asked.

"The Agency," Tristan replied simply, "Don't write anything on it, not your name, not mine name, nothing. Got it?"

"Yes, _dad_," she couldn't help it, the name slipped out and in return Tristan's eyes narrowed.

"Ten minutes ago you were so concerned about finding your boyfriend, and now you're mocking me? This is serious business. One wrong move at the wrong time could get you killed. Do you understand?"

"Fiance," Rory said quietly, ignoring his question.

"What?" Tristan frowned.

"You said 'boyfriend'. Logan's my fiance."

"Whatever," Tristan muttered dismissively, turning his back on her, he went back to his thoughts.

Recognising she had been dismissed, Rory went back into the kitchen. Maybe she would try ringing her mother again. Even cringing at the record message was better, and easier, than dealing with the broody, blonde man who is supposed to find her fiance.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes *cough*Chad*cough*. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN:** Oops, this story got left behind in the updating rampage, sorry. Thank you to FairyGirl03, abercrombiegirl786, finnlover, heavenleigh88, Lady Lisa, rish, LoVe23, rawrrry, ilovebuttfacemiscreants and BeautifulBlackRose.

**Chapter 4**

Flash. He was standing in the middle of a busy New York street, people bustled around him, his body buffeted as they pushed and shoved to get past him. Taxis honked, their drivers swearing at him, waving their hands at him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What?" he called out, straining to catch what they were saying, "I can't hear you!"

He turned around and suddenly the bustling city gave way to a hauntingly empty desert, the sun scorching on his back, with a groan he looked up at the endless blue sky. Frowning he stepped forward, the sand beneath his polished leather shoes gave way easily and he stumbled. Climbing back to his feet, he brushed the sand off his Armani suit. In the distance he could see a bus, a yellow school bus, he had never been on a yellow school bus and he felt a desperate desire to go on one now. He ran toward the bus, tripping, sliding, and stumbling up and over the sand dunes. Crack! White-hot pain blinded him and his body jerked to one side, blinking to clear his vision the brilliant white gave way to pitch black.

"Ahh, pretty boy's awake," the gruff voice seemed disembodied and he turned his head, trying to locate the source only to have his vision spin again.

"He looks like he's going to throw up," he heard a second voice mutter, "I don't want him throwing up on my shoes."

"If you're so worried about your damn shoes, why don't you leave?" the second voice replied, irritably, "Go keep the girl company, we both know you want to."

Footsteps approached then receded again followed by a door banging closed. He tried to move his hands, but they were bound behind his back, his feet too were tied together. Something was pressed against his mouth as well, preventing him from yelling.

"Yeah, you ain't going anywhere," the first voice laughed, as he tested the binding.

A phone rang, nothing special, an ordinary monophonic ring tone.

"Boss?" the first voice answered the phone, "Will do… Nah, he's awake now, wiggling like a caterpillar on Prozac… Yep… Yeah, I'll tell him."

The phone was snapped shut, footsteps approached him quickly and he felt himself pulled roughly to his feet. His captor was an average looking guy, brown hair, day-old stubble, tall, burly.

"Come on, pretty boy," he hissed, bringing his face to close to identify any features, his breath smelt strongly of cigarettes.

He was dragged out of the room and down a dimly lit corridor. He tried to wrestle free of his captor's hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" the burly man asked rhetorically, "Don't you wanna see ya girlfriend? Or should I say, fiance?"

He saw red then, thrashing furiously against the other man, desperately trying to get free of him. All he could think of was how dare they touch his fiance? What had they done to her? Oh God, Rory, please be okay.

He was thrown into another room, the door slammed harshly behind him, but he didn't hear it. His entire focus was on the young woman slumped in the corner. She looked up suddenly and rushed to his side.

"Oh, Logan, I'm so sorry," she whispered, she helped him to sit on the cold concrete floor.

She removed the tape covering his mouth and undid the binding on his ankles and wrists before sitting back. Tucking a long blonde strand of hair behind her ear, she stared at him, her emerald green eyes filled with anguish and guilt.

"Where's Rory?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

--

The laptop screen blurred in front of Rory's eyes, wearily she rubbed them and started rereading the article all over again. At her insistence, Harry had allowed her to continue working, she needed something to occupy her time. Tristan was constantly coming and going, appearing at the apartment at all hours of the day and night. He spoke little to her and when she did ask whether they had made any progress in their search for Logan, his answers were always vague and non-committal. The police detectives were equally unhelpful, without many leads or any pressure from anyone but Rory to find Logan, she got the feeling that they were losing motivation.

She had left three more messages on her mother's answering machine, all of which had remained unanswered. She tried Lorelai's mobile phone, only to be told that she was out of range. Picking up the phone, Rory pressed the digits for her mother's phone number again, but hit cancel at the last second and dialled a different number instead.

"Gilmore residence," a young female voice answered after the third ring.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could talk to Emily Gilmore?" Rory asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Mrs Gilmore is not available at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Uh no, what about Richard Gilmore?"

"Yes, Mr Gilmore is available, do you wish to speak to him?"

Rory took a breath before answering.

"Yes, I would," she replied.

"May I tell him who's calling?"

"His granddaughter," she said quietly.

There was a pause and Rory could only imagine the look on her grandfather's face as the maid informed him just who was calling for him.

"Rory?" the voice of Richard Gilmore was filled with muted surprise.

"Hey, grandpa," her heart filling with warmth just hearing her grandfather's voice.

"We haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Is something wrong?" Richard asked, the waver in Rory's voice was hard to ignore.

"Mum's not returning any of my calls and I don't know what to do," Rory said tears prickled her eyes and she blinked furiously.

"Rory, your mother is on her honeymoon," Richard sighed heavily, not wanting to be the one who had to break the news to his granddaughter.

"What?"

"We tried to contact you, Emily left a message with Logan. Lorelai and Luke got married a week ago, they're in the Maldives."

"Logan's missing," Rory whispered, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

--


End file.
